UN DEBUT ET UNE FIN MAIS POUR QUI
by milady62
Summary: UNE JOURNÉE QUI FINIE BIEN, UN SOURIR, UNE ENVIE DE LE VOIR, DE PASSER LA NUIT  AVEC , MAIS IL EST AVEC ELLE !    soyez indulgent je suis novice dans le domaine , c'est ma première fiction alors je prend tous les conseils et les avis sur cet fic merci


Une fin et un début.

La journée au lycée s'achevait et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, finalement je pris la décision d'aller voir Stéphan, mon regard s'attarda sur Jérémy et Bonnie, ils filaient le parfait amour, si j'avais cru cela avant. Caroline et Tyler apprenaient à se connaître et à gérer leur différence, une vampire et un loup garou ensemble, plus rien ne m'étonnais, Matt avait repris les cours et sa rupture avec Caroline se faisait encore sentir mais il reprenait le dessus. Bonnie m'interpella avant que je ne quitte le campus.

- Elena attends, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- je pensais passer la soirée avec Stephan, depuis Klaus, le retour de Catherine et enfin tu sais, on ne se voit pas beaucoup, il ne veut pas reprendre les cours tout de suite, mais si tu as besoin de moi je peux annuler.

- on va au ciné avec Jer, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- et tenir la chandelle, non merci, amusez vous bien, Jeremy, prend soin d'elle.

- (embrassant Bonnie) Aucun souci.

- par contre tu pourrais ramener ma voiture, je vais y allais à pied, Steph me raccompagnera, merci tient voila les clefs, à demain.

Elena avança en direction du manoir, elle marchait d'un pas cadencé, et quand on la regardait on aurait dit qu'elle dansait. Du moins c'est ce que pensa Damon qui arriva à sa hauteur dans sa voiture.

- vous allez où jolie demoiselle ?

- Au manoir des frères Salvatore, deux garçons très charmants et très gentils.

- montez j'y vais aussi.

- vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe qui va me tuer au premier tournant ?

- non je vais juste planter mes crocs dans votre cou absolument délicieux.

- très bien, je monte alors

Damon ouvrit la porte et Elena lui fit son plus beau sourire,

- on peut y aller, ne me regarde pas comme ca Damon, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- dommage, tu me retires toute sensation de domination.

- très drôle.

- tu as l'air d'avoir la pèche dis moi, c'est de voir Steph qui te met dans un tel état.

- j'ai arrêtée de psychoter, et décidée de sourire à la vie. Fini les drames, les choses surnaturelle, juste la vie comme toute les jeunes filles de mon âge

- tu n'es pas comme toutes les jeunes filles.

- merci.

- en tout cas la joie te vas à merveille, tu es très belle quand tu souris, on est arrivé

- merci monsieur.

Elena se penchant et lui posa un baiser délicat sur la joue, Damon fut surpris regarda Elena avec intérêt.

- ne sois pas surpris, et remet toi, j'en avais envie.

- hum, méfie toi de mes envies on ne sait jamais.

Damon ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Elena le suivi en continuant de rigoler avec lui, elle chercha Stéphan du regard, d'habitude il l'entendait rentrer et avant même qu'elle passait la porte il était déjà là. Mais là rien, il devait dormir dans sa chambre, elle décida de monter sans faire de bruit. Damon la regarder du coin de l'œil même si il été déçu de ne pas la garder pour lui, son bonheur le réjouissait. Elena entreprit d'ouvrir la porte quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte, elle passa un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, quand elle eu un mouvement de recul. Elle s'arrêta net de rigoler, sa bonne humeur s'effondra en deux secondes, et les larmes montaient toutes seules jusqu'à inonder ses yeux , elle couru en bas et voulu sortir du manoir, Damon la rattrapa par le bras, elle se retourna pour se dégager, en deux secondes il put lire la douleur dans son regard et la joie qui était là il y a encore cinq minutes venait de disparaître, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens inondés de larmes, elle se dégagea de ses mains et s'enfuie en courant.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Damon monta à l'étage, et avec une oreille, plus développé qu'Elena il peut entendre les bruits de la chambre de Stephan, lui par contre n'avait rien entendu, ni l'arrivée d'Elena, ni celle de Damon, Damon ouvrit un peu plus la porte et compris ce qui avait bouleversé celle qu'il aimait.

Stephan était entrain de faire l'amour avec Catherine, et rien ne semblait le déranger. Il décida de quitter les lieux et de s'occuper de penser les bleus d'élena. Mais où est-elle ?

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, Stéphan l'interpella

- Damon, il y a longtemps que tu es là, (d'un ton coupable).

- pourquoi petit frère, tu voulais me parler.

- non, tu sortais

- oui j'ai un rencart. Au fait passe le bonsoir à Catherine quand elle se sera rhabillée.

- tu étais là ! dit-il tout bas

- je peux savoir ce que t'arrives, tu garde Catherine pour le soir et Elena la journée, où tu as décidé de jouer sur les deux tableaux et si Elena l'apprend tu vas faire quoi parce que je ne serai pas la ce jour là

- Damon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, elle a déboulé et après, j'ai rien vu venir, tu connais kat comme moi.

- Kat, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelais en 1864, c'est bien tu progresses, ou tu régresse, tu as un sérieux problème. Et ce n'est pas pour s'arranger.

- de quoi tu parles.

- d'Elena, au temps que tu le saches de toute façon, elle vous a vu on est rentré ensemble et le pire dans tout ça que je l'ai jamais aussi pétillante ce matin, simplement parce qu'elle venait te voir, j'avais même accepté votre union tellement elle semblait heureuse.

- elle était, elle nous a, oh non ! Il faut que je la trouve.

- non tu reste là je m'en charge, je crois que tu devrais faire profil bas.

- et comme ca tu pourras la mettre dans ton lit.

- je ne suis pas toi Petit frère, je ne craque pas à la première faille. Catherine avait essayé avec moi, et je l'ai virée. Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

Stephan : Damon, merci,

Damon : ouais.

Damon quitta le manoir avait une folle envie de tuer Katherine, mais il remettra cela à plus tard. Au moment de monter dans sa voiture son portable vibra.

- allo, jeremy ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là.

- c'est ma sœur, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, elle est entré en trombe dans la maison et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, tu peux venir, je crois que toi seul arrive à lui parler.

- j'arrive, empêche la de sortir au cas où l'envie la prendrais.

Damon retourna vers le manoir, et préviens Stephan qu'Elena était rentré saine et sauve du moins coté physique. Puis laissant un Stéphan désolé et meurtri il alla chez Elena.

- salut Jeremy, elle est là ?

- oui mais elle s'est enfermée pas moyen d'ouvrir.

- ok, je passe par la fenêtre. (Jérémy le regarda étonné) Je suis un vampire je peux sauter jusque sa fenêtre

- ah ouais c'est vrai, ok

Damon sauta par la fenêtre et trouva Elena les genoux pliés assise par terre et pleurant de toutes se larmes.

- tu aurais du fermer la fenêtre, si tu ne voulais pas qu'on rentre.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là, Damon,

- je suis venue voir si ton sourire était revenu, il est vraiment trop beau.

- pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi et surtout elle, je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait plus, je me suis trompée, tu dois lui en vouloir toi aussi, tu l'as aimé Catherine, au fond l'histoire n'a pas changé, j'ai été idiote de croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer.

- tu as tort, c'est lui l'idiot il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a fait, tu es la meilleure de vous deux, et oui il me semble facile de t'aimer.

- arrête Damon, je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux, toi tu arriveras à être amoureux de moi, une simple humaine, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

Damon la redressa et plongea son regard bleu dans ses les siens rougis par les larmes, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

- Elena, fais moi confiance, tu es une humaine absolument fascinante, tu as du cran, du peps, et tu es très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien.

- Damon, parfois j'aimerai partir loin d'ici, pendant une journée, ou deux ou plus. Je voudrais m'éloigner de tout ca, redevenir la Elena d'avant, avant la mort de mes parents, avant les sorciers, les vampires

- désolé d'avoir chamboulé ta vie,

- tout était plus simple avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible de revenir en arrière, mais j e voudraient foutre le camp.

- à vos ordres princesse, je vous emmène où bon vous semblera.

- pardon ? tu sacrifierai une semaine rien que pour moi. Tu as peut être mieux à faire.

- mieux qu'une semaine avec toi, non je ne crois pas. Au contraire, j'en suis ravi. Fais tes valises, je t'emmène au paradis.

- merci d'être là, merci vraiment.

Elena serra Damon dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Damon souriait intérieurement et il pouvait sentirai que celle-ci s'apaisait à son contact. Il redressa son visage et lui dit d'un ton très doux en posant un baiser chaste sur son front.

- on y va.

Damon et Elena partirent à deux après avoir expliqué à Jenna la situation et son accord, puis ils entrèrent dans une grande maison à une heure de Mystics Falls, la maison était très ancienne de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était très moderne, ce qui troubla Elena

- on est où Damon ? Cette maison est magnifique, tout a fait le genre de décor que j'aime, simple épuré.

- une femme selon mon cœur, j'adore, tu es chez moi, j'ai acheté cette maison, juste au cas où il me faudrait quitter le manoir, et pour mes éventuelles conquêtes, elles oublient vite qu'elles sont venues. Stephan n'en connais pas l'existence et impossible à trouver même pour une sorcière, Bree l'avait protégé par un sort, on sera tranquille ici.

- c'est vrai j'ai besoin de calme, et d'une douche.

- à l'étage, je reste en bas, je t'attends. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- dis toujours.

- quand j'étais petite et que je n'allais pas bien ma mère me faisait un chocolat chaud

- vas pour un chocolat chaud. Va prendre ta douche.

- oui papa, merci.

Elena s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui, c'était pourquoi cette fois.

- pour te remercier

Damon regarda Elena monter les marches et se dit en lui-même que Stephan était vraiment fou.

Pendant qu'il préparer son chocolat, elle prit sa douche. Au bout de 15 minutes elle descendit les marches mais vêtue d'une de ses chemises

- c'est ma chemise ça je te signale.

- je sais mais ma valise est resté dans le couloir, alors je me suis permis de la prendre dans ton armoire.

- remarque, elle te va mieux qu'à moi. Tiens petite fille ton chocolat.

- tu vois tu te moques.

- tu veux parler de quelque chose.

- en tout cas pas de ton frère, j'aimerai te connaître un peu mieux, raconte moi ta transformation ta vie avant, et après si tu veux bien sur.

Elena pris la main de Damon et l'emmena jusque dans le canapé, il s'asseya sans même un mot, il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle le haïrait surement sur certains points. Elle avait posé sa tète sur ses genoux et s'était allongé sur le sofa. Damon caressa ses cheveux et commence son discours, celui-ci dura une bonne parti de la nuit, et parfois Elena le coupait pour lui poser des questions. Quand il vu que les yeux de sa belle se fermait il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la posa délicatement sur le lit et entreprit de sortir pour aller dans la sienne, quand elle se redressa avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

- Damon, tu vas où ?

- dans ma chambre.

- reste à mes cotés

Damon ne savait plus, il le savait elle était tentante, il la désirait mais est ce que elle le pensait aussi ou c'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stephan qui la rendait comme ca.

Il acquiesça et s'allongea sous les draps avec elle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin Elena était la première debout réveillée par le rayon de soleil qui filtrer et par ses pensées elle descendit à la cuisine faire du café et s'asseye sur le canapé. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle était silencieuse et se demandait qu'elle allait être la suite des événements, devait- elle tiré un trait sur Stephan, devait-elle se dire que tout ca était l'œuvre de la garce vampirique qui les avait transformés, ou est ce que rester ici et attendre que les choses se fasse d'elle même serai la meilleure des solutions. Elle se leva en direction du salon, une quantité indénombrable de livre se trouvaient sur l'étagère du haut , elle voulu attraper l'un d'eux dont la couverture lui semblait jolie, dorée et noir il semblait ancien, en le prenant elle le fit tomber et une photo en sortie, elle la remis à l'intérieur après l'avoir regarder attentivement , c'était une photo de Damon et Catherine avec une date inscrit au dos (1864) , il avait l'air heureux et tellement amoureux , décidemment il lui fallait les deux, à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas entendu Damon arrivé quand elle voulu remettre le livre à sa place, elle le refit tomber,

- ne maltraite pas ses livres ils ne t'ont rien fait.

- je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop petite.

Damon s'approcha et remis le livre à sa place, il était prêt, trop prêt d'Elena, et le cœur de la belle se mit à battre à une vitesse indécente.

- tu peux calmer ce cœur s'il te plait, je n'ai pas déjeuné encore.

- tu n'oseras pas.

- humm va savoir.

Damon sorti ses crocs et éclata de rire. Et Elena se mit à rire ce qu'elle n'avait pas depuis hier matin

- enfin un sourire, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ca

- tu es vraiment agaçant quand tu veux. Café ?

- je préfère allez chasser si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient je suis vraiment affamé.

- tu vas me laisser seule ici ?

- relax je ne serai pas long.

- ok, je vais prendre une douche. A toute à l'heure.

PDV DAMON :

Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne suis pas sur de tenir longtemps a ce régime là. Elena est vraiment trop tentante, si je reste un jour de plus avec elle je ne réponds plus de rien,

Pourquoi Stephan avait fait ça à Elena, Il fallait qu'il lui parle, pour le moment il avait faim. Après une heure de chasse, il rentra à la maison et rentra sans faire de bruit au cas où elle serait endormie Elle était dans le canapé une tasse à la main.

PDV DAMON

Elle n'est pas très bien réveillée, elle fait tourner sa cuillère dans son thé, à quoi pense-t-elle dans sa tête ? Une nuit, ce n'est qu'un début, mais elle aussi a l'air un peu perdue, est-ce qu'elle devine que je l'aime, qu'elle me bouleverse déjà depuis longtemps, elle est là pensive sur le canapé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aimerait bien rester, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit mais je n'ai jamais été aussi prés du but, si j'avais voulu, faible comme elle l'étais, il aurai fallu d'un sourire plus prononcé pour la faire craqué, mais je suis fait la promesse de ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Mais en même temps elle est tellement belle, reprend toi Damon !

PDV ELENA

Qu'est ce qui se passe, où est ce que j'ai foiré, je croyais en lui, Stephan et moi c'était censé être pour toujours, et je suis là sans lui avec Damon, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui alors pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui avoir demandé à lui, qu'est qui m'a pris par la tête, en même temps, il est génial avec moi, un vrai gentleman, prêt à tout pour moi. Je sais ce que je dois faire, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Stephan. Elena sort le téléphone de sa poche. Damon était toujours assis sur les marches de l'escalier il la regardait avec un regard tendre et inquiet.

- ca sonne, si c'est Catherine qui décroche s'en ai finit de nous deux Steph.

- allo ! Elena, , comment tu vas , dis moi ou tu es, j'arrive.

- non Steph, je vais bien, enfin je crois, j'ai juste été trahis par mon petit ami, j'aimerai juste comprendre.

- je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'explication, j'ai craqué, mais Catherine à toujours su nous manipuler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

- elle a essayé avec ton frère et il a su dire non, pourtant il était célibataire, et il pouvait se le permettre lui. Alors que toi, enfin nous, enfin si il y a encore un nous.

Stephan : reviens au manoir, on en discutera. Je te promets qu'elle ne sera pas là.

- oh juste pour que l'on parle, ca signifie qu'elle est toujours là, je pensais que tu l'aurais viré après cela mais visiblement non. Ecoute Stephan, je crois qu'on va en rester là toi et moi, je te laisse avec elle, profite en.

- non attend, écoute d'accord c'est vrai, je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir mais je t'aime toi.

- je comprends mais tu ne pas jouer sur les deux tableaux, alors prend ton temps et si tu trouve la réponse, je t'écouterai mais tu dois savoir que les humains ne sont pas comme les vampires, on n'a pas de boutons pour arrêter de souffrir et là tu m'as vraiment blessée, il va me falloir du temps. Au revoir, Stephan, j'espère que vous serez heureux à deux.

- alors c'est fini, toi et moi, nous. Je t'aime Elena.

- oui et tu l'aime aussi.

Elena raccrocha et les larmes reviennent aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties. Elle se leva et entreprit de monter dans la chambre, quand elle aperçut Damon dans les escaliers

- tu étais là depuis longtemps.

- assez pour entendre ta conversation avec mon frère.

- je suis désolé, je vais rentrer tu as mieux à faire que de reste là à me regarder me lamenter sur mon sort.

- ben voyons. Arrête un peu, tu te sens coupable et ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- coupable, oui je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune chance contre elle, je suis juste moi, Elena pauvre humaine sans aucun intérêt.

Damon s'énerve et plaque Elena au mur.

- ca suffit, stop, elle n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas elle, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que je la hais et toi je t'aime.

- Dam...

- pardon de te dire ça maintenant alors que tu ne sais plus où tu en es mais je n'ai pas le choix je ne peux pas te laisser croire que tu es inutile, tu ne l'es pas pour moi. Tes la seule qui arrive à faire ressortir mon coté humain mais visiblement tu n'es pas prête à t'en rendre compte,

Elena : pardon Damon je n'ai pas compris, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

- ca va c'est bon je m'en remettrai, bon on fait quoi. On rentre ou pas.

- non, je t'avais promis quelque jours et puis personne ne m'attend alors, je reste mais si tu veux rentrer alors vas y, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

- je reste, je ne vais pas rentrer et t'abandonner là.et puis au cas où cela t'aurai échappé tu es chez moi.

- merci, je.

- je quoi.

En guise de réponse elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

PDV DAMON :

Arrête de me faire ça Elena, je ne vais pas rester longtemps de marbre, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, elle à rompu avec Stephan, alors fonce mon vieux, et puis si ca marche pas au moins tu seras fixé sur ces sentiments.

- Tu devras arrêter de faire ça,

- quoi ? ca,

Elle refît un baiser chaste sur la joue, mais cette fois Damon tourna légèrement la tête et sa bouche frôla celle d'Elena. Il se recula pour juger sa réaction, mais celle-ci ne bougeai plus.

- je, tu as, écoute, je

- tu as perdu ta langue, ou je peux t'aider à la retrouver.

Elena fixa Damon dans les yeux, que cherche-t-il à faire.

PDV ELENA :

Il vient de m'embrasser non, je n'ai pas rêvé, et pourquoi je n'ai pas bougé. Et maintenant j'ai envie de recommencer, mais ressaisit toi, ce n'est pas Stephan, il n'est pas le gentil mais le mauvais frère, mais il est tellement sexy, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tendresse et puis Stephan n'est pas là après tout pourquoi pas.

Elena s'approcha de Damon et passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Damon eu un recul d'abord. Puis se laissa emporter dans ce monde de plaisir et de douceur.

- tu es sur de ce que tu veux

- oui, et pour le moment je ne veux penser à rien d'autre. Emmène moi la haut.

- avec plaisir, princesse.

Damon la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta jusque la chambre à coucher. Il la déposa dans le lit et s'allongea à ses cotés. Cette fois c'est Elena qui prit les devant, elle s'asseye sur Damon et retira les boutons un à un de sa chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine aux yeux brillant de Damon. Puis elle retira le pull de Damon et commence à embrasser son torse, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle entreprit de retirer la ceinture de son jean quand il la stoppa.

- tu veux vraiment faire ca, Elena, je ne veux pas te forcer ou pire que tu te sentes obligé parce que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments.

- je le veux Damon, je te veux.

Damon retourna Elena et se retrouva sur elle en deux secondes, chaque parcelle de son corps vibra sous ses doigts, « si t veux arrêter c'est maintenant ou jamais » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Elena attrapa la nuque de celui et lui mordit l'oreille,

- tu ne devrais pas jouer à ca, c'est moi le vampire je te signale.

- hum essaie pour voir.

ne me tente pas ma douce, je ne suis pas très loin de ta gorge.

Elena se redressa et dans un élan presque trop puissant pour lui, elle lui posa une question franche et directe.

- Damon, il parait que lorsque vous faites l'amour avec une humaine et que tu la mords au moment enfin tu vois. (Elena rougit), il parait que cela ressemble à l'extase c'est vrai ?

Damon : tu rougis ? Et bien c'est vrai que cela arrive mais il faut que l'amour pur et sincère soit au rendez et il n'y a qu'en le faisant qu'on s'en rend compte.

- alors fais-le. Damon, juste une fois pour moi, pour nous, pour Toi.

- c'est risqué Elena, ca peut me mettre en trans. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter et je pourrais te blesser

- j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle reprit ses baisers et leur corps s'entremêlèrent, leur baisers n'en finassait plus, au moment de se laisser aller, Elena tendis son cou à Damon, qui hésita.

- tu es sur de toi. ?

- oui, j'en suis sur.

Damon retroussa se lèvres et sorti ses crocs tenant le cou d'Elena d'une main, il la mordit Elena poussa d'abord un gémissement puis fondit sous l'effet de la morsure. Elle perdit pied et pour ne pas sombrer, elle intima doucement au creux de son oreille à de se repousser, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, puis pour finir en beauté il se mordit la lèvre histoire de cicatriser la morsure, Elena embrassa Damon, et lécha du bout de sa langue d'abord le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre puis l'embrassa plus fougueusement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Damon finit par la regarder, elle était magnifique et il en été sur il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimait personne avant

- comment tu te sens.

- tu avais raison, je dois arrêter de te mentir, je t'aime Damon. Et c'était vraiment l'extase.

Damon : ravi que ca t'ai plu. Ne me quitte plus jamais, Elena, au diable Stephan, il a passé sa chance.

- Stephan, c'est qui lui. Je t'aime Damon. Et si tu es d'accord cette maison pourrait être la mienne.

- je te donnerai les clefs mais tu dois les mériter.

- viens là, j'ai une bonne façon de les mériter.

Elle embrasse passionnément Damon et il rendit son baiser avec un amour eternel

Fin.


End file.
